


Dancing

by Honey_Honey



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Honey/pseuds/Honey_Honey
Summary: Steve knew that a school dance with Tony Stark would be pretty wild. He just didn't expect to be the one that made Tony blush so hard.orThe one where Tony swears he doesn't dance- just twerks.





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [macherrycherie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/macherrycherie/gifts).



> I gifted this to macherrycherie because she's amazing and I love her :) (go read her work!!)

Things couldn’t be worse.

It was senior prom and Steve was frozen in place. He was there with his boyfriend- Tony- and his friends. The theme was “A Night to Remember.”

_Photograph_ , by Ed Sheeran, was playing softly in the background. Some couples were already on the floor, swaying with each other and smiling. Other students were awkwardly milling around by the punch bowls on either side of the gym. And Steve and Tony were on the dance floor, a blush overtaking the blondes face as his boyfriend twerked in his direction.

What a disaster.

“Tony, stop,” Steve whined, wringing his hands as other students watched, giggling quietly. Natasha, Pepper, and Sharon were laughing loudest, encouraging Steve to join in the other boys shenanigans. “This is a slow song.”

Tony made eye contact, grinning deviously. “I can fix that,” he said, slowing down and twerking at a slower pace. He moved closer to Steve, coming dangerously close to grinding, while Clint and Thor started whooping. Steve bolted, hiding behind Sharron as Tony fell to the ground laughing.

“Get back in there, Rogers,” said Pepper, who had been filming the whole thing. Steve shook his head, turned instead to the punch bowl, and downed a cup to give himself an excuse not to dance.

After a minute or so, Tony got off the dance floor. The DJ was playing some indie pop song he didn’t know. He walked over to Steve, a grin still spread over his face. “Hey.”

Steve sighed, smiling back. “I hate you,” he mumbled.

“Come on. You love me.” He bumped his shoulder against Steve's.

“You’re lucky I do,” Steve replied, finishing his punch and throwing out the cup.

They talked for a while. Maybe two or three songs later, _Perfect_ , also by Ed Sheeran, started playing. Before Tony could begin shaking his ass, Steve held out a hand. “May I have this dance?”

Tony blinked. “I don’t dance, Rogers.”

“You do now,” Steve said, grabbing his hand and dragging him onto the dance floor. 

Tony complained halfheartedly as he was pulled to the center of the gym, which was occupied by a few couples slow dancing close together.

Steve grinned. “Come on,” he said, positioning Tony’s hands on his shoulders. Steve placed his own hands on Tony’s waist.

“I told you, I don’t dance,” Tony repeated. “I don’t know how to.”

“Then I’ll teach you.” Steve said, chuckling as Tony’s face turned a bright shade of red. He started leading, putting light pressure on Tony’s waist to help him figure out where to go.

“Right foot forward. Right foot right. Right foot back. Left foot left.”

“Ah, shit, I stepped on your foot-“

“-it’s fine, just remember-“

“- _fuck_ , I did it again, I can’t-“

“-just focus, you can do it-“

Throughout their mess of a dance, Nat was cheering them on, shouting things like “Work it, Stark!” and “Go get ‘em, Rogers!” as Tony’s face flushed deeper. Eventually, she stood and walked over to Sharon giving her a dramatic bow. “M’lady,” she said, grinning up at her girlfriend.

Sharon giggled and held out a hand so she could be lead to the dance floor. The song changed to _Put Your Head On My Shoulder_ , by Paul Anka, and Nat lead Sharron through a slow waltz. Both girls were dancers, so their movements were effortless as they glided across the floor.

Tony looked up a short while later and saw the two dancers, who were obviously the best in the room. He bit his lip and turned to Steve before looking down at their feet. Tony struggled to match Steve’s rhythm. Steve laughed, and realized that he thought it was a competition. “Here,” he said as he leaned in to whisper instructions and tips to Tony.

The song ended and Sharon and Nat won. By far. No matter how hard Tony had tried, he couldn’t quite keep up with Steves pace. Sharon and Nat, however, understood each other's movements perfectly. It also helped that they had danced together before.

“It’s not fair,” Tony grumbled as they walked back to the sidelines.

“It wasn’t a competition, Tony,” Steve hummed as he put an arm around the others waist. “And besides, they’re both dancers.”

“Yeah, well, still. I wanted to win.” Tony leaned into Steve and frowned up at him.

“It alright.” Steve leaned down to kiss Tony’s nose. “You won my heart.”

The rest of the team laughed and ‘awwed’ as Tony hid his face in Steve's suit jacket, blushing brightly.

Things couldn’t be better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> I hope you guys liked it. I don't feel so good (ha!), so I decided to edit this and post it. Just to give myself something to do.  
> Leave me some comments, whether it praise criticism. Both help me out!
> 
> tumblr: bi-me-some-food


End file.
